skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Ancient Elements
Skylanders: Ancient Elements is the fan-made fifth installment to the Skylanders franchise by AdamGregory03, introducing a set of new Skylanders known as the Elemental Guardians. Story Summary Many years ago, there was a special group of Skylanders known as the Elemental Guardians that have been able to master the ten Ancient Elements, giving them greater power. The key to these elements was the Elemental Zodiac, which was presumably destroyed during a battle with the greedy Ogre King, who wanted the zodiac and it's power for himself. The Zodiac was destroyed in the battle, and the Guardians had lost their powers and were sent to Earth. With their power restored, Portal Masters must use the Guardians to fight off Kaos and the ogres before it's too late! 3DS Version TBA... Features Console Skylanders: Ancient Elements introduces the Elemental Guardians, who have an additional element that is exclusive to these Guardians. These elements have their own elemental gates, which can only be opened by a Guardian of the ancient element. There are ten of these ancient elements, though the only ones currently confirmed are Electric, Diamond, Steel, Fighter, Poison, Myth, Music, Snow, Wild, and Cosmic. *Story Levels *Player vs. Player Battle Arena *Tiffany's Rumble-Mania *Heroic Challenges *Skystones Spin Characters Skylanders: Ancient Elements introduces 20 new Guardian Skylanders, each with an additional element, 20 new core Skylanders, 8 reposed fan favorite Skylanders, and 16 new Mini Skylanders. Along with that, every character from Spyro's Adventure to Trap Team - including trapped villains - are fully compatible with the game. Elemental Guardians Joo_Jitsoo.png|Joo-Jitsoo Drum_Roll.png|Drum Roll Live_Wire.png|Live Wire Launch_Code.png|Launch Code Venus.png|Venus Leap_Frog.png|Leap Frog Aquamarine.png|Aquamarine Avalanche.png|Avalanche Steam_Punk.png|Steam Punk Gemstone.png|Gemstone Bronze_Bull.png|Bronze Bull Snow_Storm.png|Snow Storm Cloud_Pound.png|Cloud Pound Carvealier.png|Carvealier Snake_Locks.png|Snake Locks *Deadrock *Harmony *Sunshine *Tune-Up *Vixen Core Skylanders Witch_Craft.png|Witch Craft Telaportal.png|Telaportal Boombox.png|Boombox Data_Base.png|Data Base Crash_Bandicoot_Skylanders.png|Crash Wave_Rider.png|Wave Rider High_Tide.png|High Tide Fire_Brawl.png|Fire Brawl Hot_Streak.png|Hot Streak Fang_Face.png|Fang Face Mine_Shaft.png|Mine Shaft Flutter_Bug.png|Flutter Bug Banshriek.png|Banshriek Lightyear.png|Lightyear Kassandra.png|Kassandra *Meunster *Prankster *Tree Shooter *Turbine *Wick Wax Reposes S2_Star_Strike.png|Dimensional Star Strike S3_Sprocket.png|Mech Suit Sprocket S2_Food_Fight.png|Gardener Food Fight S4_Prism_Break.png|Crystal Rain Prism Break S2_Fright_Rider.png|Spectral Spear Fright Rider *Olympain Lightning Rod *Ring King Rip Tide *Wonder Welder Torch Eon's Elites *Elite Camo *Elite Chill *Elite Drobot *Elite Hex *Elite Ignitor *Elite Pop Fizz *Elite Prism Break *Elite Sonic Boom Alter Ego Skylanders *Dark Fire Brawl *Dark Joo-Jitsoo *Dark Live Wire *Holiday Snow Storm *Legendary Bronze Bull *Legendary Lightyear *Legendary Tree Shooter *Legendary Turbine *Tropical Aquamarine Levels Console *'Chapter 01:' Defending the Zodiac *'Chapter 02:' Chompy Jungle *'Chapter 03:' The Swamp of No Return *'Chapter 04:' Zodiac Invasion *'Chapter 05:' Windmill Acres *'Chapter 06:' Bamboo Temple *'Chapter 07:' Pirate's Bay *'Chapter 08:' Troll Inc. *'Chapter 09:' Melody Town *'Chapter 10:' Ruined City of Arkus *'Chapter 11:' Haunted Hollow *'Chapter 12:' Cyclops Stormfront *'Chapter 13:' Yetistone *'Chapter 14:' Mt. Snowflake *'Chapter 15:' Scrap City *'Chapter 16:' Crystal Observatory *'Chapter 17:' Mineral Mines *'Chapter 18:' Shattered Ruins *'Chapter 19:' Diamond Castle *'Chapter 20:' The Ogre King's Fortress *'Chapter 21:' Asteroid System *'Chapter 22:' Cortex Industries Starter Packs *'Wii U/360/Xbone/PS3/PS4:' Comes with Live Wire and Fire Brawl. **'Dark Edition:' Comes with Dark Live Wire, Dark Joo Jitsoo, and Dark Fire Brawl. *'3DS:' Comes with Fire Brawl and Tropical Aquamarine. Collectibles See Skylanders: Ancient Elements/Collectibles. amiibo Compatability It is confirmed that the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions of Skylanders: Ancient Elements will be compatible with the amiibo figures. The amiibo will unlock a hat or trinket depending on which amiibos are registered into your Wii U or 3DS. These hats and trinkets are only compatible on the Wii U and 3DS versions, and cannot be carried over onto other versions of the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games